The Wasteland
by Sgt. Son Gohan
Summary: Several years of being trapped in the walls of Crystal Tokyo have gifted Sailor Mars with eternal boredom. New enemies appear revealing the true character of her best friends.Will she meet her demise fighting this enemy or find the life she always wanted?


A/N: It has been awhile since I posted anything on here for awhile so I decided to pop in for a little bit. If any of you are fans of my other fic please don't worry your little heads because I haven't given up on it yet… just been a little busy. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy this more. Maybe it'll be the greatest fic of all time! Probably not though. Read and enjoy.

Her life was perfect. She lived in a world blessed with perpetual peace, a perfect utopia civilizations could only dream of. A World of purity where the citizens hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil. She hated it.

She reminisced of the days she fought for love and justice alongside her best friends; the Sailor Senshi. Although times were tough and she may have died more times than she wanted to, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. However, those golden Years passed, the prophecy came true, and she was now caged inside the impenetrable walls of Crystal Tokyo. How long has it been? She didn't know. She lost count. She could care less. Time kept moving and her life stood still. That was one downfall of being a Sailor Senshi. She lacked the ability to die of old age.

She glanced at the mirror and her eyes lingered there for a moment; a small smile gracing her lips as she stared at her reflection. Throughout the countless years her face remained youthful, as if she were still in her late teens. Her piercing violet eyes trailed her mane of raven hair that flowed almost down to the back of her thighs. Her gaze shifted to her red and white uniform that symbolized the aforementioned love and justice the Senshi stood for. She frowned recalling it has been her only outfit she wore for the past several years much to her disdain. She finally removed her stare from her reflection and continued out her bedroom door to begin her monotonous tasks for the day.

She lazily strolled through the long corridors of the palace incoherent to the world around her. She moved robotically as if her daily routine was already programmed in her mind. She periodically shifted her blank stare until she was shaken from her daze by an almost insignificant detail. A door was left slightly ajar conveniently welcoming the most curious of persons. Although the hot-headed warrior would normally brush this off, the unsecured room contained something very important to her.

The fire Senshi cautiously pushed the door wide enough for her slim body to squeeze through and carefully closed it shut. She immediately began scanning her surroundings searching for any signs of an intruder. Satisfied that she was the only being in the room she became overwhelmed with nostalgia as her attention was focused to the center of the room. Dancing wildly in a great blaze was the holy fire she once relied on during her days of youth. She moved closer to the great fire as it welcomed her with its comforting warmth.

"It's been so long since I've been in here..." she whispered to herself as she recalled the last time she communicated with the holy fire. It was just recently since they've been secluded in the impenetrable walls of crystal Tokyo. Unlike the other Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars remained vigilant and continued to consult the holy fire for signs of a future enemy. However, her vigilance was cut short when she was visited by Sailor Pluto. The Senshi of time informed her that their days of fighting were over and they would finally experience eternal peace. When she received that knowledge she appeared to be relieved and happy but on the inside she was crestfallen. She lost all purpose in her life and she would lack it for all eternity.

It's been several years since that day and she had a sudden urge to speak with the holy fire once again. She happily placed herself in front of the huge flame and assumed a meditative position as she shut her eyes. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" she chanted as she began drifting into a dreamlike trance.

Her spirit escaped her as if she had an out of body experience. She saw herself meditating in front of the great fire when an unknown force pulled her outside of the palace. The force pulled until she was left staring at the outer walls of crystal Tokyo and continued its pull until the utopia was just a mere spec in the distance. She finally regained control of herself and began investigating the immediate area.

She was shocked to find that she was standing in the middle of a thriving city; or rather the remains of one. The surrounding land was scarred from previous battles. Craters the size of meteors deformed the earth. Buildings were literally cut in half the upper portions thrown several yards away. Mangled corpses littered the city streets each suffering a unique death from the last. Decapitated, limbless, burned, crushed, and impaled were only a few of the faces of death that scattered the urban battlefield. Survivors hopelessly searched through the bodies to identify their lost loved ones. The dead were the lucky ones. They would no longer have to endure the horrific carnage of this dire world.

"Who could possibly do these things?" She cried as she released some tears, eyes shutting unable to take in the devastating wasteland around her. She crept an eye open the other soon following its lead as she noticed the disgusting site was no longer in view. She seemed to be in an empty void with two similar silhouettes standing back to back across from her. The humanoid pair lifted an arm each, their palms facing a confused Mars. Energy sparked in their hands until forming into blue and pink balls of light. The glow began overcoming the darkness the silhouettes slowly being enveloped by the intruding brightness bringing color to their forms. Sailor Mars studied their forms as the light slowly revealed them inch by inch. The light traveled to their faces but abruptly halted right below their eyes. The pair wore blank expressions as they continued their standoff against the fire Senshi.

"Are you the ones that have been terrorizing the world?" She harshly spoke, the previous scene still fresh in her mind. The pairs blank expressions transformed into malicious grins as they fired their attacks with deadly accuracy. Their attacks melded into one as it maintained its path towards its target. Mars couldn't move. Like a deer in the headlights her eyes were wide with terror as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes preparing for impact.

"Aaaah!" she screamed as she fell forward, her hands launching in front of her to brace herself on the floor. Her heart raced as she tried to regain her bearings, opening her eyes she immediately recognized the giant flame in front of her and let out a sigh of relief.

"I have to go tell the others." Determination resonating in her voice she shot up bursting through the door making a bee line to the throne room. Throwing open a set of double doors several heads turned to face all the commotion. She regained her composure as she noticed the questioning eyes of the Sailor Senshi including King Endymion and Queen Serenity who were sitting on their respective thrones. "Queen Serenity, A new evil has appeared! The world outside these walls is being destroyed by ruthless monsters! We have to do something!" She finished as she examined the surprised reactions from her fellow Senshi. She looked puzzledly at her queen, her reaction not quite what she was expecting. Other than looking shocked, surprised, or appalled she wore a solemn look on her face. "Queen Serenity... What's wrong?" Mars asked as all eyes swung to their queen waiting for her response.

"I know..." Serenity said casting her gaze down away from her stunned Senshi. "I've known for some time," she raised her head looking Mars straight in the eyes, "but it doesn't concern us..."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think and leave a review. Thanks again

-Sgt. Son, Gohan


End file.
